roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/College Update - 29 November 2019
Disclaimer Hello everyone, a small disclaimer before I give you all my status update in college, locations may / will be blurred out for the sake of security. I know it may be annoying, but if I mention a college, I will not give you a specific location within the college; again, I rather not put anyone in jeopardy from this. With that out of the way, let's begin. College so far - Semester 1 Overall, college has been going alright for my first semester. I've met a lot of new friends, have some cool roommates I which I chatted to more often, enjoying Pokémon Go to get my walking done, and am trying for two more part time jobs on campus, alongside my job interview failure. Classes The classes in college are quite challenging, especially if I just rely on my memory alone and do not practice daily. I mean, some of the SLS classes give me needed coding and study skills, but I got to pick up the pace in pre-calc /w trig, only two more exams to go, and both of my grades here will determine my future in college from here on out. Jobs As mentioned earlier, I scored a job interview for the front desk assistant position at the college's gym. I did not meet the confidence minimum for the job, and it's on me for being stressed out how I was going to do this. I have also applied for two more positions on the campus, the swag shop / bookstore, and environmental services. I have two of three rotations I will likely do in the bookstore and will help clean up the college campus with the other. Pokémon Go Apparently in Pensacola and also in UWF, Pokémon Go has made a resurgence, and recently released its second Unova Legendary raid boss from the Sword of Justice Trio (4 if you count Keldeo). Best part about the game, while being a GREAT time waster is connecting with other people who enjoy the game on campus and additionally being able to just have some fun; a short breather from the busy life on campus. I mean, you also have a large campus here at UWF with walking being the best / tiring aspect of semester life here. YouTube Career Before I give my feedback on the INSANITY that is YouTube...I want to thank everyone, well, both on here, and in the Galaxy Community for taking a small or very LARGE interest in the channel. As I stand right now, I have more than 1/4 of the minimum criteria to be a part of Youtube's Partner Program, with 280 Subscribers and around 1,340 Watch Hours over this year alone. Really, I mean it when I say thank you for helping make this growth possible! I also got to thank my friend (or best friend, not sure how the man feels about it) SeanMorabito for helping my channel in its initial growth. I would say alongside being a Galaxy Admin, one of the best things in the game, I am very happy about the path I'm taking within youtube and cannot say it enough when I say without all of my 280 subscribers, YOU ALL, none of this craziness would be possible. As it stands at the moment, I will be resuming my Something VERSUS! series on December 11th, 2019 majorly leading into the new year until January 2nd, 2020, and then returning around January 5th / 6th. I do not know when I am required to return to UWF campus yet, but I rather stop doing videos before I move back in so I can prepare myself accordingly. Really, thank you all SO MUCH! You guys in the community have helped me out so much, Galaxy Admin, Youtuber, Wikia Bureaucrat and a plethora of other achievements here, I could have not pulled this off without you all; especially to SeanMorabito, the initial spark to the YouTube career. Oh yea, make sure you aren't screwed with COPPA, or you WILL be screwed with COPPA! Online Privacy Protection Act Relationships This one is a giant NOPE! Seriously, I guess finding a girlfriend is way harder than it looks, not just because of new people, but also because- screw it, I got one girl I'm planning on asking out Tuesday, at least two days after I get back onto campus around Sunday afternoon. College Review I will say this right now, master your Time Management skills, or you will be screwed. You have no idea what it is like to be behind on plans especially as a student on any campus. Mark your stuff down a week in advance because otherwise welcome to pain town. I go 1 exam and 1 final exam to study for, a Resume to update, a Zine to pull off, and some legendary pokemon to catch in raids. My name is ThunderJimmy / James, and I hope you all have a wonderful end of the year, goodbye. Category:Blog posts